


Bows and Tears

by DementedPandas



Category: Psych
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPandas/pseuds/DementedPandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a warm June day, two Santa Barbara Police officers and a psychic brought guns to a crossbow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished and I have no intentions of finishing it. Sorry not sorry.

Shawn didn’t know what he should worry about more: the fact that the bad guys had crossbows or the fact that he didn’t. He looked over at Jules and Lassie as another arrow glided above his head. Lassie held his hand out and started to count down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Once lassie put down his last finger, all three of them jumped up and shot at the men with the bows. Two of them were down, one was still standing. Lassie shot again and hit him. As the last man fell, so did Shawn.

“Shawn!” Jules hollered as she and Lassie ran over to him. She knelt down, elevated his body, and rested it upon her own.

Shawn looked up at them in pain. “Would you look at that?” He tapped the end of the arrow that had lodged itself in his chest. “I’ve been impaled.”

“Now is not the time to be quoting movies, Shawn!” Jules shouted, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. Lassie took out his phone and dialed Chief Vick while Jules held Shawn in her arms and cried.

“Talk to me, Lassiter,” Vick said when she answered.

“We killed the gang members,” Lassie said, “but Spencer was hit.”

“What?” Vick asked like she couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Spencer was shot,” Lassie repeated. “Send help now.” He hung up and walked back to Shawn and Jules. “There’s an ambulance on it’s way here now.”

“You hear that, Shawn?” Jules asked, her eyes still full of tears. “Help is on it’s way. You’re going to be alright.”

“You know, this doesn’t feel at all like I thought it would.” Shawn's breathing was heavy as he propped himself on his elbows and tried to sit up. “It hurts a lot more.” He lost his balance and fell back down to the ground.

“You’re going to be alright,” Jules repeated. “Help is on the way. You’re going to be alright.”

“Jules,” Shawn was now gasping for air. “I want you to know I love you. I always have loved you, and I always will.”

“No, Shawn. Don’t-”

“Let me finish’” Shawn said, his breathing only getting worse. “I love you, Jules, and I want you to be happy someday. I want you to have beautiful children whom you love more than you’ve ever loved anyone. I want to tell them about a man who’s life you changed: a man named Shawn Spencer who loved you with all his heart and is very, very sorry that he had to say ‘goodbye’.”

“This is not ‘goodbye’, Shawn.”

“Yes it is, Jules. You and I both know I’m going to die here.” He took a deep breath as he brought his hand up and wiped tears from Jules’ eyes. “And I’m going to die in the arms of a beautiful women whom I love very much.” He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before placing his hand on her shoulder. “I love you, Jules.”

“I love you too, Shawn.”

“Don’t ever forget about me.” Shawn’s hand fell off her shoulder and to the ground beside his limp, lifeless body. Juliet dropped Shawn, stood up, and collapsed onto Lassie, crying.

Five minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took Shawn’s body away. Next, Lassie and Jules went to deliver the bone crunching new to Henry Spencer, Shawn's Father. When they were finished, Jules stayed with Henry while Lassie went to let the station know. After talking with Chief Vick and trying his hardest to comfort a very mournful McNab, Lassie realized he was going to have to call Gus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gus had been enjoying his day off. He didn’t have Shawn around to pressure him into sneaking into a museum, or whatever sort of mischief he had planned. He had just sat down on the couch in his firetruck pajamas, equipped with a large plate of pancakes and a bowl of pineapple. He was all situated and ready to watch American Duos when his phone started to ring. He looked at it. The caller ID said “Detective Dipstick."

‘Shawn’s been going through my phone again,’ he thought as he answered the detective's call.

“Guster,” Lassie said, his voice rough as always.

“What did Shawn do this time?” Gus sighed as he sat the plate of pancakes on the coffee table.

“He was shot this morning.”

Gus stood up and went to put on a suit. “What hospital is he at?”

“He’s not at the hospital.”

“Why are you calling me if he's not at the hospital?” Gus asked. He backtracked back to the couch.

“Shawn’s been shot, Guster.” Lassie sounded angry and rather upset. “Wouldn’t you like to know if you’re best friend was shot?”

“Shawn has been shot a lot of times, by a lot of people," Gus answered. "I don't need a call about how he got himself shot on my day off if he didn't even get hurt.”

The other side of the phone was silent.

"Are you there, Lassiter?"

There was no answer

"What happened to Shawn?" Gus demanded. "What happened to my best friend?"

“He wasn't just shot this time,” Lassie finally answered. “He’s not just wounded.

Gus couldn’t move. “What do you mean?”

“He's dead, Guster.”

Gus stood still, unable to comprehend the information he was just given.

“Hello? Guster? You still there?"

"No, he can't be dead," Gus argued.

"You think I'm making this up?" Lassie demanded.

"I think Shawn is pulling a bad prank on me," Gus answered. "He's listening to this, isn't he?"

"No, Guster. He's-"

"Let me talk to him."

"I can't let you-"

"Let me talk to him!!!!" Gus shouted before losing control and crying.

"He's gone, Guster."

Gus continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." Lassiter hung up the phone.


End file.
